Sunset In D'jose
by Amyom
Summary: Just two short chappies about that famous scence in FFX where Tidus and Yuna watch the sunset together. (What happened after we stopped watching)
1. Yunas POV

A/N: Does everyone remember that little scene in Djosé where Tidus and Yuna watched the sunset? Well this is just some of the thoughts and feelings I thought they experienced. (With a touch of humour mixed in) OS I don't own Square soft. 

SUNSET IN DJOSE

Location: Djosé, Spira

            I love the sunset in Djosé. It has always been peaceful here. Of course Sin torments this haven too, but perhaps I can bring another calm, like my father. 

            Sitting here, with Kimahri ten paces behind me to my right and Tidus sat beside me on my left I feel stronger than ever before in my life. The wind, which is little more than a gentle caress, glides past me. "Kimahri," I say, "Would you please check and prepare my room?" He nods stiffly and marches into the Inn. I can feel Tidus' eyes on me, his curiosity buzzing in the air. Yet I am reluctant to answer the question I feel certain he will ask.

            "Do you always check your room for dangers?" He queries. 

            I tear my vision from the view and smile softly at him. "No," I reply, and I cannot help but giggle as my own nervousness gets the better of me once more. But I have to continue; I will only hurt myself if I do not. "I, as a summoner, must live each day as it comes." I tell him. He creases his brow in confusion, and to be honest, I can't blame him. I know that deep inside; I am desperately trying to delay the inevitable. But I must him make understand that this isn't a silly little girl's crush, nor does it have anything to do with him being his fathers' son, or me being my fathers' daughter. I have to let him know who I am when my mask is removed. "Tidus, as a child I was happy and carefree because there was never anything to fear. But now, I live with worry everyday and I embrace it."

            He is silent for a moment "Yuna," He pushes some of my hair back over my shoulder, and I tingle all over. "I think I understand. You embrace it because you know, somewhere, deep inside that beautiful heart of yours, that you will defeat Sin." He is looking deep into my eyes, and I am trying hard to let him see all of my soul. Tears are blurring my vision now, but I no longer care; I am tired of pretending to smile today. He pulls me into hug, and I rest my head against his chest, drowning in the musky scent of a man whom has battled all day. "And when you do defeat Sin," he resumes, talking into my hair. "Worry, for a little while at least, will be just a memory of an emotion."  

            And I wont get to see it, I think. "Yes." I know now that he truly does understand, and I smile my first real smile of the evening.

            "Yuna? May I unburden one of my worries on to you?"

            "Yes. Of course." He wants to say something important, I know it, but will it be what I want to hear, or will he tell me he is afraid that he might never go home and be trapped here? Stuck with all of us? Imprisoned with me?

            "I…I, I'm scared that I could die tomorrow." He fears death? This was a worry to him, wait I must let him finish. Shut up girl and listen! "I'm scared that I could die tomorrow, never to have told you how much I feel for you." What? Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!

            "I'm glad you told me now." I whisper softly. "Because, I had the same worry." I move closer to him and press, my lips gently to his. His arms enfold me and pull me closer still. My lips respond and open slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore my mouth. I lean back and we are lying on the grass. I can feel the blood rushing around my body, in anticipation of what it thinks will happen next; but it won't, not tonight at least. 

            Regretfully, I must pull away, or I might get carried away. We roll off each other, and lay side by side, on our backs, both of us trying to breath normally again. _Must break the heated atmosphere_ I think. "Well," I giggle. "That was certainly better than my experience with Wakka."

            "WAKKA!?" Yevon, the look of horror on his face is priceless.

            "We were children." I say dismissively. "We were curious."

            "Well…uh, what…?"

            Yevon! What does he think of me? Did I take it too far I wonder? "Just kissing mostly. A couple of clumsy fumbles (always clothed obviously)"

            Kimahri has returned, how much has he heard? No matter he can be trusted, and besides. For the first time years, I am truly happy.

A/N: the next chapter is the same experience from Tidus' POV.


	2. Tidus' POV

**I don't own Square soft**

Location: Djosé, Spira.

I am sat with Yuna at my side watching the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. But it is another beauty that really catches my eye.

I want so badly to tell her that I am falling in love with her but…. I mean she asked me to be with her sure, but I think it was because of father. I would hate it, if she ever really told me she loved me, because I'd be afraid it would really be my old man she was telling. 

Presently, Yuna speaks. "Kimahri, would you please check and prepare my room?"

I hear Kimahri leave but I am too busy looking at Yuna. I wonder why she asked him to leave. I have to ask, but I can't be too blunt. "Do you always check your room for dangers?" I ask instead.

She is looking at me with the two most wonderful eyes I have ever seen, and she smiles. "No." She giggles, is it at me? Wait… she wants to say more, I can see it in her sapphire/emerald eyes. I should stay quiet. Let her get her courage up. "I, as a summoner, must live each day as it comes." I want to ask her what she means but watching her I see she is thinking. The fear in her eyes promptly becomes resolve and I struggle with myself not laugh out loud at that cut little expression. "Tidus," she says at last. "As a child I was happy and carefree because there was never anything to fear. But now, I live with worry and I embrace it."

She is telling me that I shouldn't worry. I know she is. She is telling me that she would be happy to listen to my worries. She is telling me she isn't afraid of death. "Yuna." I say, pushing some of her hair back over her shoulder. I want to comfort her so badly. "I think I understand. You embrace it because you know, somewhere, deep inside that beautiful heart of yours, that you will defeat Sin." Looking into her eyes so filled with pain and sadness I want nothing more than to hold her. To tell her that it will all be all right in the end. To say that after Sin, even if I find a way home, I would stay with her if only she asked me to. Yet I restrict myself, insofar that can only pull her into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and say: "And when you do defeat Sin," I continue, breathing in the perfume of her hair. "Worry, for a little while at least, will be just a memory of an emotion."  

She hesitates only a moment "Yes." She is holding something back… But what?  Well… I have to tell her some time don't I?

"Yuna? May I unburden one of my worries on to you?"

"Yes. Of course."

Okay, here goes nothing. "I…I, I'm scared that I could die tomorrow." I let her take a moment to absorb it. "I'm scared that I could die tomorrow, never to have told you how much I feel for you."

"I'm glad you told me now," she whispers softly. "Because, I had the same worry." Suddenly she is kissing me. I hold her closer to me and probe her mouth with my tongue. Her lips are so soft. Smooth as velvet, soft as silk. Then we are lying on the grass. I don't want to rush things, but at the moment I am sorely tempted. I cannot help thinking what it would be like to find her in bed in the morning. Heck, to find her in my bed EVERY morning. She breaks the kiss. And we lay on our backs breathing heavily. 

"Well," She laughs. "That was certainly better than my experience with Wakka."

            "WAKKA!?" Have I just stepped in some sort of triangle? 

            "We were children." She says calmly. "We were curious."

            Even so, I have to ask "Well…uh, what…?"

            She is trying to suppress another giggle "Just kissing mostly. A couple of clumsy fumbles (always clothed obviously)"

            Kimahri has returned, how much has he heard? No matter he can be trusted; and besides. For the first time years, I am truly happy.

A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
